The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry known as a Vaccinium corymbosum hybrid referred to as ‘FF04-14’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘FF04-14’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg. in 2006. Plants of ‘FF04-14’ is a commercial variety intended for the hand harvest fresh market. The variety is vigorous, highly branched and leafy and produces a high yield of large fruit. ‘FF04-14’ has an estimated chilling requirement of 300-500 hours, but also produces high fruit yields in an evergreen production system with zero chill hours when the plants are not allowed to enter dormancy.
Pedigree and History: The new blueberry plant originated from a cross of ‘FL00-45’ (female parent, unpatented) by ‘FL97-130’ (pollen parent, unpatented). The new blueberry plant variety ‘FF04-14’ has been planted in replicated trials since 2008.
The new variety can be compared to commercial variety ‘Springhigh’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,404) in that ‘FF04-14’ has larger fruit that ripens later.
The new variety can be compared to commercial variety ‘Jewel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,807) in that ‘FF04-14’ has larger, firmer fruit that ripens slightly later.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘FF04-14’ has maintained its distinguishing characteristics throughout successive asexual propagations. The variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced through softwood cuttings in Lowell, Oreg., and the clones are phenotypically identical to the original plant.